Booth et Bones tout simplement
by BetBforever
Summary: O-Shot: Comme d'autres avant moi, voici ma version d'après l'épisode 16 saison 5 de Bones. Après leur discussion devant le Hoover, Brennan réfléchit, essaye de comprendre. N'y arrivant pas, elle demande l'aide de son amie Angela qui l'incite à s'ouvrir à Booth et à lui parler vraiment. Parce qu'ils en valent la peine et le bonheur est à porté de leurs mains.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde. Je vous présente mon One shot. En toute simplicité, je vous livre mon écrit. J'ai vérifié pour les fautes mais ne suis pas infaillible, alors si vous voyez des erreurs grossières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part surtout.**

* * *

-Je suis le joueur, j'aimerais qu'on tente…

Ce qu'il lui a dit plus tôt dans la soirée tourne et retourne dans sa tête alors qu'elle est allongée sur son lit. Le sommeil ne vient pas, elle tourne la tête et regarde l'heure sur son réveil. 1h30. Cela fait déjà deux heures qu'elle cherche le sommeil sans le trouver. Trop de pensées tourbillonnent dans son esprit. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi a-t'il fait ça ? Pourquoi a-t'il décidé de jouer leur avenir comme il la fait ce soir. Ils étaient très bien comme ça, ils étaient partenaires, amis, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir plus il le savait, il y avait trop à perdre. Tout ça c'était de la faute de Sweets, c'est lui qui lui avait mis cette idée idiote en tête. S'il n'avait pas poussé Booth à faire ça rien n'aurait changé entre eux. Tout serait encore comme avant, ils seraient allés manger un morceau au Dinner et après ils auraient bu un dernier verre chez elle, avant qu'il ne reparte à son appartement. Ni plus ni moins. Pendant presque 5 ans ça avait marché, pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas continuer. Un nouveau regard vers son réveil, 2h04.

Soupirant, et comprenant qu'elle ne risquait pas de s'endormir, Brennan se leva de son lit, enfila son peignoir et se rendit dans sa cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de thé. Elle se serait bien fait un café, mais c'était une très mauvaise idée vu l'heure qu'il était. Après avoir fait chauffer son eau et préparé le thé elle se dirigea vers son salon pour y déposer sa tasse. Elle sortit ensuite son ordinateur portable et l'alluma. Quitte à être réveillée autant qu'elle essaye de s'occuper l'esprit. Peut être le fait d'écrire son roman lui ferait du bien. Elle s'installa confortablement sur son sofa et pris son ordinateur sur ces genoux.

Une heure passa sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, occupé à écrire encore et encore le même passage. Elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Elle avait beau se concentrer, elle n'arrivait pas à écrire le passage entre Andy et Kathy. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit toute ses années, et encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, les personnages de ses livres étaient bien tirés de sa réalité. Et Andy était bien le double littéraire de Booth, il n'en faisait aucun doute. D'où sa difficulté présente, chaque ligne qu'elle essayait d'écrire lui donnant l'impression d'être un miroir de sa propre histoire avec Booth. A 3h45 du matin, elle arrêta sa torture et éteignit son portable. Peut être pourrait-elle se remettre au lit, Angela ne manquerait pas de remarquer ses cernes, si elle ne dormait pas de la nuit. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers sa chambre. Elle prit place dans son lit et se tourna vers sa table de chevet afin d'éteindre la lampe, quand son regard se posa sur différents objets qui y trônait.

D'abord il y avait Jasper le cochon que Booth lui avait offert après la deuxième affaire concernant Epps, lorsqu'elle avait tué un homme pour la première fois. A ses côtés trônait le schtroumpf à lunette qu'il lui avait offert pour se faire pardonner de s'être moqué d'elle alors qu'elle racontait une histoire humiliante. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit à qu'elle point ce qu'il avait dit l'avait touchée. Elle sourit, il trouvait à chaque fois les mots avec elle. Quelque soit la situation il savait comment lui parler pour la faire se sentir mieux, pour la faire se sentir bien tout simplement. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait il n'avait de cesse de l'étonner toujours plus.

Et enfin, il y avait un cadre avec une photo à l'intérieur. Une photo d'elle et lui. Elle l'avait mise ici pour éviter que Booth tombe dessus, lors d'une de ses fréquentes visites chez elle. Elle ne sait même pas exactement pourquoi elle garde cette photo. Peut être parce que cette photo représentait un moment de pur bonheur. Elle avait été prise il y a quelques mois, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans un bar karaoké. Lorsqu'Angela leur avait proposé ça, Booth et elle s'étaient regardés. La dernière soirée karaoké ne s'était pas très bien terminée. Une folle avait débarquée dans l'intention de la tuer et Booth avait pris la balle à sa place. Rien que de penser aux jours qui avaient suivis, elle sentit les larmes venir. Elle devait se ressaisir, plus de deux ans avaient passé, il était en vie. Et la soirée dont était tirée la photo avait été très bien. Angela comme à son habitude avait insisté pour faire chanter Brennan et Booth ensemble comme elle et Hodgins venaient de le faire. Ils avaient finis par capituler et finalement ils s'étaient retrouvés sur scène à chanter Hot Blooded avec une telle énergie qu'Angela avait prise une photo d'eux pendant leur prestation. Ils étaient alors très proches l'un de l'autre, leur regard ancré alors qu'ils chantaient le refrain. A peine descendu de scène qu'Angela les avait apostrophés pour leur dire qu'ils étaient mignons à chanter comme ça en harmonie totale. Brennan avait ricané et ils avaient encore une fois rappelé qu'ils n'étaient que partenaires. Le jour suivant, Angela était venu dans son bureau avec la photo et un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. Malgré toutes les protestations qu'elle avait pu faire, Angela s'était contenté de rire et de laisser la photo sur son bureau avant de repartir. Elle hésitait encore sur ce qu'elle devait en faire quand elle avait vu Booth arriver avec son grand sourire. Ni une ni deux, la photo avait vite été rangée dans un tiroir de son bureau, et le soir même elle l'avait ramené chez elle, ou elle était maintenant posée sur sa table de nuit. Angela y aurait encore vu un signe sur le fait qu'ils étaient fous amoureux.

Eteignant enfin la lumière, elle reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois avec l'espoir que le sommeil l'emporte enfin. Après avoir tourné encore dans son lit, la fatigue finie par avoir raison d'elle et elle sombra dans l'inconscient peuplé de rêves étranges. Lorsque son réveil sonna quelques heures plus tard, elle eu du mal à se lever, et à se préparer pour aller au travail. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait peur d'y aller. Peur de devoir voir Booth, et peur de ce qu'Angela pourrait dire. Son amie avait une sorte de sixième sens en ce qui les concernait, et elle verrait surement tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux. Et Brennan sentait déjà les reproches que son amie pourrait lui faire si elle venait à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé devant le Hoover la veille.

Malgré tout, elle partit vers l'institut, laissant ses doutes de côtés. La journée passa comme dans un rêve, ses pensées se bousculant au rythme de son travail. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de repartir vers ce que Booth lui avait dit la veille. Elle se rejouait la scène, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais plus elle y pensait, et plus cela s'embrouillait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait, et la colère commença à monter en elle. D'abord sur elle-même pour ne pas avoir anticipé ce qui allait se produire, et puis sur Sweets qui avait poussé Booth à jouer sur eux. N'aurait-il donc pas pu se taire ? Savait-il seulement ce qu'il déclencherait en faisant cela ? Et finalement elle se rendit compte qu'elle en voulait le plus à Booth. Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il voulait être avec elle, et puis lui dire la minute suivante qu'il devait passer à autre chose ? Elle avait bien fait de le repousser, leur histoire n'aurait pas durée. Booth lui avait mentit, en lui parlant de l'Amour avec un grand « A » celui qui nous transcende, celui pour lequel on ferait tout. Ce n'était qu'une passade pour lui, un désir physique rien de plus. S'il l'aimait vraiment, il aurait compris pour qu'elles raisons elle l'avait repoussé et il ne se serait pas repris sur ses paroles.

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur Washington, un mal de tête lui vrillait les tempes et elle n'était toujours pas plus avancée sur ce qui allait ce passé dans l'avenir. Qui plus est, Angela avait remarqué son comportement étrange, et elle savait que l'artiste se posait des questions. Seulement elle hésitait, devait-elle raconter à sa meilleure amie ce qu'il s'était passé ? Elle avait beau adorer Angela, elle se doutait que son amie prendrait le côté de Booth, lui répétant à quel point elle était idiote de ne pas vouloir plus avec lui. Mais d'un autre côté, parler avec Angela lui permettrait peut être de rendre ses idées plus claires quand à la signification de ses paroles. Finalement, après avoir longuement hésité elle se dirigea dans le bureau de sa meilleure amie qui n'allait surement pas tarder à partir.

- Angela, s'annonça-t-elle.

- Ma chérie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Angela en l'observant longuement.

- Je… j'ai besoin que tu m'explique la signification de quelque chose, commença Brennan avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil en face de son amie.

Là elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur séance avec Sweets, de leurs souvenirs de leur toute première affaire qui les avait tous réunis, de comment ils avaient du dire à Sweets pour leur baiser et sur le fait qu'ils avaient faillis passer la nuit ensemble. Et de Sweets qui leur avait dit que cela ne pouvait plus durer, qu'il fallait réagir, et qui avait incité Booth à être le joueur. Elle passa ensuite à leur discussion devant le Hoover, de Booth qui avait voulut parier sur eux, de sa réaction face à cet aveu, et finalement de la réponse de Booth à tout ceci. Une fois finie, elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers son amie, qui n'avait encore rien dit, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Elle la regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts, et pour la première fois, elle vit son amie hésiter sur ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Ma chérie, waouh si je m'attendais à ça. Je pensais que Booth et toi vous étiez disputé et que c'était pour cette raison que tu semblais soucieuse aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé ce qu'il t'offrait ? Brennan cet homme t'aime, il t'aime vraiment, il veut faire sa vie avec toi.

- Alors c'est ça, tu va prendre sa défense. Je me doutais que tu ne comprendrais pas, l'apostropha Brennan avant de se diriger rapidement vers la porte du bureau.

- Brennan c'est toi qui ne comprend pas. Tu te cache derrière ton masque de froideur depuis trop longtemps. Je sais que tu pense que l'amour est éphémère, et que Booth partira comme tout les autres avant lui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et ne me dit pas que tu ne ressens rien, l'histoire que tu as écrite quand il était dans le coma signifiait quelque chose ! s'exclama l'artiste, forçant son amie à lui faire face.

Et à son grand étonnement, des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues, son regard ampli de tristesse et de colère. Elle se dégagea de sa main avec brusquerie avant de reprendre la parole, essayent de maitriser sa voie sans grand succès.

- Mais tout le monde m'a abandonnée Angela ! Mes parents, mon frère, tous les hommes que j'ai connus, même pour Sully je n'étais pas assez bien pour qu'il reste. Booth ne serait pas différent des autres. Il partirait lui aussi. Je t'ai dit ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il a dit qu'il voulait jouer, qu'il voulait jouer sur nous. Je ne peux pas jouer sur ça, et puis à quoi bon de toute façon. A peine m'a-t'il demandé d'essayer qu'il s'est rétracté, me disant qu'il devait passer à autre chose, trouvé quelqu'un pour vivre sa vie. N'ai-je donc pas eu raison de le repousser Angie ? finie Brennan dans un murmure.

- Bren, commença Angela ébranlée par sa confession, et comprenant mieux ce qu'il devait se passer dans la tête de son amie.

Elle se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit Brennan rendre les armes, avant de la serrer plus forts, des sanglots traversant sa gorge. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, avant qu'Angela les dirigent vers le fond de son bureau afin d'éviter que des collègues ne viennent les déranger. Brennan la sentie desserrer son étreinte et lui murmurer quelque chose avant de la faire assoir sur une des chaises et de partir pour revenir avec deux tasses de café et des mouchoirs.

- Ma chérie, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te jeter la pierre. Tu voulais des conseils et moi je t'ai agressé.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire Angela ? Je lui ai demandé si l'on pouvait continuer à travailler ensemble, mais je ne sais même pas si j'en aurais la force. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Avant ma vie était simple, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir mais depuis….

- Son arrivé, tout à changé. Brennan ne me dit pas que tu veux revenir à ce que tu étais avant votre rencontre ? lui demande Angela avec de la crainte dans la voie.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Je disais juste qu'avant Booth, tout était plus simple. Et je n'aime pas l'idée de devenir faible parce que je deviens trop attachée aux personnes qui m'entourent.

- Tu ne deviens pas faible, tu évolue, comme nous tous. Regarde ce que tu as fait pour moi. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais connus Zack, Jack, Camille, Booth, rien de tout ça, dit-elle en montrant du bras l'ensemble de son bureau.

- Mais Angela je ne peux pas lui offrir ce qu'il désire. Et aux vues de la fin de la discussion, il ne le veut pas non plus de moi.

- Parce que Sweets est un idiot. Il a incité Booth à se lancer juste comme ça, et Booth à voulut montrer qu'il était capable de le faire. Mais il a été maladroit, parce qu'il ne s'est pas comment s'y prendre avec toi. Mais ma chérie, crois moi quand je dis qu'il t'aime vraiment. Pas comme un partenaire, ni comme un ami. Il t'aime juste toi, telle que tu es, avec tes défauts et tes qualités, et malgré ce qu'il t'a dit pour protéger son cœur, il ne peut pas tourner la page de toi.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sur Angie ? Comment peut tu croire qu'il m'aime vraiment et ce pour toujours. C'est scientifiquement impossible. Et regarde toi avec Hodgins, ça n'a finalement pas marché. Et je refuse de donner à Booth quelque chose qui finirait par détruite notre amitié, et notre partenariat. Je n'ai pas la force pour ça, expliqua Brennan.

- Ma chérie, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il se passe dans la vie. Mais ne refuse pas ce qu'il t'offre par crainte que cela finisse un jour. Et si tu ne me crois pas lorsque je te dis qu'il t'aime vraiment, alors demande-le-lui. Demande lui ce qu'il ressent exactement, montre lui tes peurs. Parler ensemble, et si après ça, tu ne veux toujours pas ce qu'il t'offre au moins vous saurez exactement ou vous en êtes, déclara Angela avec force conviction.

Après être rentrée chez elle ce soir là, Brennan repensait à ce que lui avait dit son amie. Elle l'avait quittée en lui promettant de réfléchir sérieusement à ça et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule dans son appartement, la peur reprenait le dessus. Pouvait-elle supporter ce que Booth lui dirait ? Aurait-elle la force de lui faire part des ses doutes, de ses craintes ? Surtout que pour elle il était impossible que Booth puisse l'aimer malgré ce qu'Avalon lui avait dit il y a quelques mois, elle doutait sérieusement d'être ce qu'il fallait à Booth. Il voulait se marier, avoir des enfants. Elle n'était plus réfractaire à l'idée d'avoir des enfants, après tout elle aurait pu en avoir un grâce à Booth, s'il ne s'était pas désister. Mais elle ne croyait pas au mariage, ni à sa religion. Il se lasserait vite de devoir la supporter dans une relation affective. Mais comme lui dirait Angela, comment en être sûr ? Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen.

Elle se leva, enfila son manteau, pris son sac et ses clés, et sortit vivement de son appartement. Arrivé dans sa voiture, elle s'arrêta un instant, et resta assise sur son siège, la main sur le contact. La peur la tiraillait en tout sens. Une partie d'elle voulait fuir au plus loin, et l'autre partie avait besoin de réponse. Elle finit par mettre le contact pour se diriger hors de son immeuble pour rejoindre celui de Booth. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle garait sa voiture devant l'immeuble de Booth. Elle pouvait voir de la rue, la lumière dans son salon. En sortant et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait finalement préféré qu'il ne soit pas là. Pour rajouter à son malheur, une pluie torrentielle venait de s'abattre sur la ville, la trempant avant même qu'elle est atteint le hall de l'immeuble. Elle monta les marches la menant au deuxième étage avec anxiété, s'arrêta sur le palier et respira un bon coup avant de toquer à la porte de son partenaire. Elle était sur le point de recommencer lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur un Booth qui semblait abattu.

- Bones, demanda Booth, incrédule de voir sa partenaire devant lui, le visage ruisselant, le manteau trempé.

- Bonsoir Booth, lui répondit-elle d'une petite voie. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à lui, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour justifier sa présence.

- Entrez, entrez, vous devez être gelée. Allez dans le salon, je reviens tout de suite.

Et il la laissa là, se dirigeant vers le bout de son appartement. Elle avança lentement dans la pièce, remarquant un repas Thaï entamé, et des photos posées sur la table basse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant que Booth revenait avec une serviette et un pull pour elle. En dépit de ce qu'il s'était passé, il restait pareil à lui-même, la grondant presque de s'être aventurer hors de chez elle par cette pluie. Une fois sèche, elle prit place sur le sofa, se tournant vers lui. Elle sentait que son partenaire attendait des explications sur sa venue soudaine, mais attendait qu'elle parle d'elle-même.

- Je…, commença-t-elle par dire, avant de s'interrompre, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Pourquoi avez-vous voulus parier sur nous Booth ? demanda-t-elle d'une traite, essayant de montrer un visage impassible, pour masquer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

- Quoi, s'exclama Booth, n'étant pas sur d'avoir compris le pourquoi de la question de son amie.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi avez-vous voulus jouer sur nous Booth ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer, pour que vous me disiez ça. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez soudain écouté Sweets alors que vous ne l'écouter jamais.

- Bones, Temperance, vous savez pourquoi je l'ai fait. Vous savez ce que je ressens pour vous, mais vous n'avez pas voulus de ce que je vous offrais. Et même si ça fait mal je l'accepte, et je suis prêt à rester votre ami, mais il me faut du temps pour l'accepter, lui répondit Booth qui ne souhaitait nullement s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Booth, comment voulez vous que je sache ce que vous ressentez. Vous n'avez pas été très clair là-dessus. Vous avez tracé cette ligne entre nous, ligne que j'ai compris et accepté. Et puis 3 ans plus tard, vous voulez plus, me parler de foi, d'exemple de vieux couples. Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie.

- Cette ligne, je l'ai tracé parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse arriver ce qui est arrivé avec Camille. Et parce que je voulais garder le contrôle, et j'ai réussi pendant nos 4 années de partenariat, à ne jamais chercher plus, même si mon cœur le souhaitait. Parce que je vous connaissais, parce que vous ne croyez pas à l'amour. J'ai tenu mes distances, étant reconnaissant de vous avoir dans ma vie, même si c'était juste en tant qu'ami et partenaire.

Il s'arrêta un court instant, lui laissant le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Angela aurait-elle eu raison finalement ?

- Et il y a eu mon opération au cerveau, et ce rêve que j'ai fait, reprit-il. Certains m'ont dit que ce que je ressentais pour toi était réel mais que je me devais d'être patient, d'autres que cela venait de mon opération et que ça partirait rapidement. Mais ce n'est pas partit et ça me rongeait parce que je savais que tu étais inaccessible. Après notre première enquête, après mon coma, lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, j'ai vu ton regard. J'ai vu tes yeux effrayés alors j'ai fait machine arrière. J'ai continué comme je le faisais depuis toutes ses années, ne voulant pas te brusquer, alors même que cela me rendait fou de te voir sortir avec mon patron. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu les acceptais dans ta vie tous ces hommes, et pas moi. Et puis Sweets est intervenu et j'ai craqué, je ne pouvais plus me retenir plus longtemps, il fallait que ça sorte. Stupide idée.

Après cette déclaration elle resta silencieuses quelques instants, comme paralysée. Elle était incapable de réfléchir correctement. Venait-il de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Le pensait-il vraiment ?

- Voila maintenant tu sais tout. Je suis un triple idiot, qui se pensait assez bien pour t'aimer et qui s'est fait remettre en place, ajouta-t-il devant son silence éloquent.

- Quoi, non, s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Tu dis que tu m'aime, mais pourquoi ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir dit tout de suite après qu'il fallait que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre ?

- J'étais blessé Bones, et j'ai regretté mes paroles en te voyant baissé la tête. Mais Bones je t'aime vraiment. Pas à la manière du cerveau qui sécrètent des produits chimiques et tout ça. Je t'aime pour ta beauté, ton intelligence, ton caractère, pour cette manière que tu as de voir le monde, pour cette fragilité que tu cache aux autres sous ta froideur. Je t'aime telle que tu es, lui répondit Booth avec véhémence, essayant par-dessus tout de lui faire comprendre qu'il était sincère.

Brennan voulait tellement y croire. Ne lui avait-elle pas accordé il y a quelque temps, le fait qu'elle voulait croire à l'amour de la manière dont Booth le voyait. Était-elle prête à faire tomber ses barrières pour lui au risque de le perdre un jour. A cet instant c'est comme si Booth avait lu dans ses pensées :

- Je t'ai promis que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je compte tenir cette promesse. Je te veux toi, pour le reste de ma vie. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si ton refus est définitif, ou si j'ai le droit d'y croire encore.

Brennan plongea ses yeux dans son regard chocolat, essayant d'y trouver la force nécessaire pour lui parler comme lui venait de le faire. Ses yeux qui la regardait emplis de tendresse mais aussi de peur quant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui répondre. Ce regard dans le lequel elle aime se perdre. Elle le sait, Booth est plus que ce qu'elle a toujours dit. Il est son partenaire et son ami, mais il est aussi beaucoup plus que ça. Lorsqu'elle va mal c'est vers lui qu'elle se tourne, lorsqu'elle est pleine de doutes, de colère il est là pour l'écouter, lui changer les idées, la réconforter. Alors elle se doit d'être honnête avec lui, parce qu'il le mérite, et parce qu'elle sait maintenant qu'il saura être là pour là, qu'il saura l'aider.

- J'ai peur. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai repoussé. Tu m'as tant de fois parlé de ce qu'était l'amour pour toi, de ce qu'il signifiait, de l'idée de se perdre dans quelqu'un pour qui on donnerait tout, même sa vie. Et plus tu m'en parlais et plus je me sentais perdue. Perdue, parce que je sentais que je m'attachais à toi, d'une manière beaucoup plus forte que de simples amis. Mais toi, tu vaux tellement plus que ce que j'ai à t'offrir, essaya d'expliquer Brennan.

- Bones, tu as changé ma vie autant que j'ai changé la tienne. Quand je te parlais de l'amour, j'essayais de te montrer ce qu'il pourrait t'apporter si tu y croyais. Si tu me laissais te montrer, lui répondit Booth.

- Tu ne comprends pas, malgré tout mes efforts, je suis incapable d'offrir l'amour que tu mérite Booth. Tu as des idées précises sur le mariage, la religion et les enfants. Et cette vie Booth je ne peux pas te la donner, je ne sais pas comment faire.

- Alors laisse-moi te montrer, s'il-te-plait. Laisse-moi t'aimer, laisse-moi effacer tes peurs et tes doutes. Je sais que tu es effrayé de ce qui arriverait si ça ne fonctionnait pas, mais je suis sûr que toi et moi on peut faire marcher notre relation. Je serais là pour toi à chaque pas que tu feras, déclara Booth tout en prenant les mains tremblantes de son amie entre les siennes.

Les larmes commencèrent à venir dans ses yeux. Son cœur était prêt à tenter l'aventure, mais sa tête continuait de la retenir. Son côté rationnel, lui disait que ce n'était qu'éphémère, que ça ne durerait pas. Une phrase que son partenaire lui avait dite un jour résonna dans sa tête. « _Bones, prenez le cerveau et mettez le au point mort, prenez le cœur et passez la vitesse supérieure_ ». Elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire changerait tout. Soit elle le repoussait une fois de plus pour se protéger, ou alors elle lui donnait cette chance, au risque de perdre dans les deux cas son partenariat avec lui. Elle prit le temps d'analyser la situation. Elle se remémora tout ce qu'elle pensait de Booth. De comment il la faisait se sentir, de comment son sourire la rendait heureuse, que ses yeux la regardait avec tendresse, que ses bras la faisait se sentir spécial. Et elle se rendit compte, qu'il était déjà trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Qu'elle ne pouvait et surtout ne voulait pas se passer de tous ces petits gestes, de tous ses regards, de toutes leurs discussions. Et s'il était vraiment prêt à l'accepter telle quelle était, alors elle pouvait lui faire confiance malgré ses peurs.

- Tu es sûr ? finie par lui demander Brennan non sans crainte.

- Oui Tempérance, déclara Booth ayant du mal à croire à ce qu'il se passait.

Alors elle lui sourit doucement, simplement en entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux de Booth. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et effleura ses lèvres presque timidement. Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois, cette fois ci il n'y avait pas d'alcool, pas de gui, pas de pari. C'était lui, c'était elle tout simplement. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement, ses mains trouvant leur place dans ses cheveux alors que leurs langues se rencontraient. Elle sentit Booth la rapprocher de lui et placé ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle avant que Booth ne la prenne dans ses bras. Alors que ça tête trouvait ça place dans le creux de son cou, elle pouvait sentir le sourire de Booth contre le sien. Elle avait toujours été bien dans ses bras, mais à ce moment là la sensation était encore plus forte.

A cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs que dans ce salon, sur ce sofa, au creux de ses bras. Sans qu'elle ne puisse sans empêcher, un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle enfuit sa tête dans le cou de Booth. Elle emplit ses narines de son odeur, et finit par se détacher de lui pour le regarder. Le regard de Booth était brillant, ses beaux yeux marron la regardant avec tendresse, et incrédulité comme s'il ne croyait pas encore tout à fait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Souriant, elle le sentit se détendre et déplacer doucement une mèche de ses cheveux pour venir caresser sa joue avec une infinie douceur. Elle pencha sa tête de côté pour profiter au maximum de cette sensation, alors que Booth souriait, content de l'effet que cela lui faisait.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, sans parler, profitant juste du moment avant que Bones ne se sente attirée par les photos toujours disposées sur la table basse et qu'elle voyait du coin de l'œil. Alors qu'elle approcha sa main d'une photo, se demandant pourquoi Booth la possédait, elle le sentit mal à l'aise à ses côté.

- Ou as-tu eu cette photo ? Demanda-t-elle en lui présentant devant les yeux la photo qu'elle venait de prendre en main.

- Dans le dossier sur la disparition de tes parents. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du, mais tu avais l'air tellement heureuse sur cette photo que j'ai décidé de la garder, tenta d'expliquer Booth en évitent son regard.

Bones ne répondit rien, et se contenta de regarder les autres photos étalées sur la table. Elle en reconnut plusieurs. Une photo d'elle adolescente, plusieurs coupures de presses en rapport avec des enquêtes passées, et quelques unes dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence. Plusieurs semblaient avoir été prise au labo, et elle était quasiment sur qu'Angela avait du les prendre.

- Angela a prise celles-ci, pointa Booth vers les photos que Bones regardait. Dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle prenait une photo lorsque, je la cite « nous semblons très proches et mignons ». Un jour je l'ai surprise, je lui aie demandé des explications et si elle le faisait souvent. Autant te dire qu'elle nous a immortalisé un certain nombre de fois.

- C'est toi qui lui a demandé de t'en faire des copies ou bien est-ce elle qui te les a données ?

- Et bien je l'ai menacé de te le dire, alors elle a comme qui dirait acheter mon silence, expliqua Booth avec un rire nerveux.

Bones garda encore le silence, plongé dans les souvenirs que faisaient remonter les photos devant ses yeux. Elle se sentait énervée que Booth ne lui en ait jamais parlé. Qu'Angela les ais espionné de cette manière. Et après tout, elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle pouvait quand même féliciter Angela pour ses photos, elles étaient vraiment réussies pour des photos prisent en toute clandestinité.

- J'ai été stupide tout ce temps non, a tellement vouloir rester derrière cette ligne, avoua Brennan. Ça avait l'air d'être clair pour tout le monde qu'on se mentait. Que je me mentais surtout.

- Bones tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je sais que j'ai été sous ton charme à la première minute ou nos regards se sont croisés. Mais je me rends compte que malgré mon envie de plus en plus grandissante, j'ai eu raison de tracer cette ligne il y a quatre ans. Aucun de nous n'était vraiment prêt à faire face à ses sentiments. Il y avait encore trop de blessures dans nos passés.

- Mais à cause de mon incapacité sociale, je t'ai fait du mal. Après notre toute première enquête, avec le bébé que je voulais de toi, après ton coma, et hier soir…

- Bones regarde moi. Je ne nie pas que ça m'a fait mal que tu me rejette, que tu refuse ce bébé lorsque j'ai dit que je voulais m'impliquer, mais je ne t'en blâme pas. Et je sais qu'à ce moment là tu n'étais pas prête. Hier soir j'aurais tant voulus mieux m'y prendre. Mieux te rassurer. J'aurais du voir que tu avais peur, reprit Booth en reprenant les mains de Bones entre les siennes.

- Je ne sais toujours pas comment je dois faire. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, Booth, tenta encore une fois Brennan.

Pour seule réponse, Booth s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Alors que le premier avait été doux puis passionné, celui-ci était différent. Il l'embrassait en y mettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle. Le baiser dura longtemps, tout deux animés par un besoin trop longtemps refoulé. Cinq ans à se cacher, cinq ans à refuser la réalité à se faire du mal. Mais tout ça c'était du passé maintenant. Parce qu'ils sont ensembles, là ou ils ont toujours voulus être.

A bout de souffle, ils durent néanmoins se séparé. Leur regard avait changé. Le désir avait pris ça place au fond de leurs yeux. Et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, ils reprenaient possession des lèvres de l'autre avec une passion sans limite. Très vite leurs corps se rapprochèrent et Brennan se retrouva à califourchon sur Booth, alors que tout deux continuaient leur exploration. Très vite, le salon se retrouva avec un mélange de leurs vêtements, jeté au hasard.

- Attend, murmura Booth d'une voie rauque, alors que la main de sa Bones s'égarait vers le dernier tissu encore sur Booth.

- Quoi ? demanda Brennan soudain anxieuse.

- On ne peut pas faire ça ici.

- Pourquoi ? Nous sommes deux adultes consentant, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Et ne me dit pas que tu n'en a plus envi, la bosse que je sens me prouve le contraire, finie Brennan d'une voie mutine.

- Je… ce n'est pas ça, rougit Booth. Mais je ne veux pas le faire sur mon sofa. Je ne veux pas du sexe, je veux te faire l'amour.

Brennan décida alors de se lever, seulement vêtu de ses sous vêtements. Sentant le regard éblouit de Booth sur elle, elle prit ça main et après lui avoir dit qu'il n'avait qu'à lui monter dans ce cas ce qu'était faire l'amour, se laissa entrainer par Booth dans sa chambre.

_« Le lendemain matin, alors que l'orage avait fait sa place au soleil dans le ciel de Washington, deux personnes sont enlacées dans un lit. Le drap ne recouvre qu'une partie de leur corps, laissant voir un bout de jambe, de bras, de deux êtres étroitement liés. Le soleil caresse la moitié de leur corps, mais aucun d'eux ne semblent s'en rendre compte. Leur visage paisible, ou s'étire un fin sourire, ne bouge pas alors que la journée prend sa place. Leur respiration calme et reposé, ne laisse rien supposé de qu'il a pu se passer durant la nuit. La femme à sa tête posée sur le torse de son ami, l'homme l'entoure de ses bras. Ils semblent en parfaite harmonie. Qui sait si cette harmonie tiendra. Qui sait s'ils ne se déchireront pas, où si leur amour tiendra encore dans 30,40 ou 50 ans. Aujourd'hui se sont juste deux personnes, deux amis qui ont enfin trouvé leur place »._


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Déjà merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui ont laissé une review, ça fait plaisir. J'actualiserais ce chapitre pour répondre aux revieuws.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Low-BB**: Merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir son travail apprécié. Pour le moment je n'ai que ce one-shot de publié, mais j'écrit une autre histoire à chapitre, post saison 6.

**Lavicalinaezza**** :** Merci beaucoup. Spécialement j'ai été très frustré quand j'avais vu la fin de l'épisode. La manière dont Booth se « déclare », quel horreur. Il s'y prend comme un pied. J'ai longtemps réfléchis pour trouver quelque chose à écrire dessus. Et puis pouf i semaines, ça m'est venu.

**T'Pau** : Merci beaucoup. J'essaye au maximum de respecter les personnages, même si bien sur il y a aussi mon point de vue. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été en colère. J'ai presque eu envie de pleurer quand j'ai vu ça. Et le reste de la saison m'a fait un peu peur je dois dire. Je me suis demandé ce qui allait se passer pour eux. Ils se sont rattrapés à la fin du dernier épisode avec leur moment à l'aéroport, magnifique selon moi. Et puis paf saison 6, et Hannah…et là j'ai cru mourir. ^^

J'aime toujours autant la série, mais je trouve que la ou ils ont mal gérer c'est le personnage de Bones à partir de la saison 7. Elle passe de rationnelle à idiote (de manière exagéré je trouve) selon les épisodes, j'espère qu'ils sauront rattraper le coche.

**T'Pau** (2e reviews) : Pareil, j'avoue que sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça un peu drôle, Sweets qui squatte, mais ça dure un peu trop longtemps. Enfin apparemment ils nous on fait un truc bien triste pour l'épisode 15 de la saison 8 ( je l'ai pas encore vu mais c'est ma priorité). Mais c'est vrai que j'aime de moins en moins ce qu'ils font à Bones. C'est dur de s'adapter à ça. J'aime toujours la série, mais je suis un peu déçu quand même. Ils ont trop modifié son comportement. Elle est devenue mère, mais ça ne change pas ce qu'elle est pour autant.

**Calyx1221** : Et bien la raison est toute con, comme Emily Deschanel était elle-même enceinte (pour un œil avertit ça se voit bien dans le dernier épisode de la saison 6 d'ailleurs), ils ont décidés de l'intégrer à la série. D'où le fait que le début de la saison 7, temporellement, reprenne au niveau du 7e mois de la grossesse. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu dommage que nous n'ayons pas eu leur début. Spécialement j'aurais voulut voir la réaction d'Angela à tout ça. Merci pour ta review, cela fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
